


Meant To Be

by Val_Creative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Romantic Fluff, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The depth of Allura's eyes glow like nebula showers cascading within the auras and universes. He sees the pinpricks of stars and memorizes every unspoken, enigmatic constellation.





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> for [Voltron Secret Santa 2k18](https://voltronsecretsanta2k18.tumblr.com/) and for [nebullura](http://nebullura.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

 

*

"Lotor…"

The depth of Allura's eyes _glow_ like nebula showers cascading within the auras and universes. He sees the pinpricks of stars and memorizes every unspoken, enigmatic constellation. Drowns himself in the majesty of the _blue_.

"You must promise me that you will not…"

She does not sound anything but heartsick and grieving for a happenstance not come to pass. Lotor presses his lips against her rosy-brown palm, tugging Allura's waist and bringing them in.

"I would not betray you. Not ever." Allura eyes him, softening when Lotor kisses her face. "Of that I am certain."

 

*

 

 

*

[listen to playlist here](https://playmoss.com/en/valcreative/playlist/meant-to-be-a-lotura-fanmix)

 


End file.
